Chika, Listen to your Heart!
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: ONE-SHOT STORY! What started off a normal night turned awkward when The Nexus showed up.. though Chika soon learns that the leader: Wade Barrett has fallen for the "Cleveland Scream Chick"


_Ok, This came to me after when I was listening to "Hero" by: Enrique Iglesias and "Listen to Your Heart" by: DHT! Technically I was going to use "Savin Me" by: Nickelback, but I thought was listening to "Hero" and "Listen to Your Heart" more and my brain gave me idea to use those songs instead! :) Don't worry this is going to be a One-Shot, I might make a sequel One-Shot to this... since it takes place back when The "Original" Nexus was still around!_

_Me: Oh, Wade.. Come here!  
>Heath muse: what?<br>Me: your not Wade..  
>Heath muse: yeah, but Wade know you want him to read the disclaimer.. *takes card and reads it* Anna owns nothing involved in this story but the plot and Chika Mizanin!<br>Me: Thank you, Heath! *hugs*  
>Heath muse: your welcome!<em>

* * *

><p>Monday Night Raw was over and the Superstars and Divas decided to hit up a local bar, before going to sleep. However for a certain brown haired- blue eyed beauty, known as <em>Cleveland's Scream Chick<em>, it was going to be a very emotional night.

~ Chika's P.O.V ~

I sat at the table next to my two best friends; Gail Kim and Eve Torres, as well as my brother Mike, not to mention John Cena and Randy Orton. We each took turns talking about our favorite part of the night, weather it be part of Raw or getting to the bar.

"Don't look now, but The Nexus just showed up!" Eve stated looking at the door, I glanced over and say Stuart Bennett_(Wade Barrett)_ and the rest of the group that's been terrorizing the WWE for 3 months now.

"Great," I rolled my eyes, "Hide your children." I stood up from my spot, "I'm going to get more shots, I feel like getting wasted now that they're here!" Everyone at the table laughed as I left and headed toward the bar.

"Another round over here…" I said to the bartender, who nodded.

"Another? How many have you had so far, sweetheart?" I sighed knowing the British accent anywhere, I thought _'Why me? God, do you have something against me?' _believe me, I wasn't really a believer of that whole thing, but with my luck you have to blame it on someone right.

"None of your fucking business!" I pulled out my wallet as the bartender came back over with a tray of drinks, after paying I turned on my heels with the tray and trying to ignore the annoying British guy who was talking to me.

"Wow, you really are just as feisty as your character!" Stuart noted as I stopped in my tracks.

"Do you have point to make with this conversation?"

"Why yes, love.. I do!" I waited for him to continue, when he didn't I sighed and asked…

"What is it?"

"I would like you to join The Nexus!"

I laughed at his statement before I looking up at him and seeing he was serious, "As if… I may portray a Heel on TV, that's NOT who I am in real life!" with that said I turned back around and headed off to the table that my friends were at waiting for me.

~ Later in the night ~

It's almost 2 in the morning and let's just say; Chika, Gail and Eve were tipsy behind belief not to mention Mike and Randy had nearly joined them, John had the brains to stay sober to be able to get everyone up to there rooms safely.

"Come on, Randy!" the brown haired- blue eyed girl slurred as she grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor, just as Eve did the same with Mike and Gail with John.

~ Chika's P.O.V ~

As _"Fergalicious" _by: Fergie came to a stop, I stood in the middle of the dance floor it's been about 30 minutes since Cena helped Eve, Gail, Mike and Randy back up to their rooms. I told him I was going to stay back and dance a little longer, but in reality I didn't want to deal with the drama of him helping me back to my room! I watched as the DJ grabbed the microphone and said,

"Ok, guys… grab that special lady cause it's time we slowed tonight down!"

Frowning at the DJ, I turned on my heel and decided to sit down at my now abandoned, except for my purse, table as _Hero_ by: Enrique Iglesias played through the speakers. Just than someone grabbed my arm and pulled my back against their chest, I didn't fight since I preferred to dance than sit and think of the past.

The stranger moved his hand from my arm and set both hands on my waist as I leaned my head back on to his chest so we could move to the music together. I closed my eyes just listening to the melody and let the music control my body movement.

Just as the song was about over, the back of my head felt his chest move slightly - almost like he was motioning with arm - since I always felt one arm lose it's grip around my waist for a second before coming back.

~ The Nexus ~ Heath's P.O.V

The rest of Nexus sat and watched as Stu and Chika dance to Enrique Iglesias's song _Hero_, just as the song was almost over Stu motioned toward our table, Paul_(Justin_) got up and moved over to the DJ, whispering and giving the man something, before returning to our table with a smile on his face.

"Ok, we have a request from someone who would like to remain anonymous… it also comes with a note, which reads:

"_Chika… I know the two of us have gotten off on the wrong foot tonight, but I would very much like to forget the past and move on with the future… so just listen to this song and I hope you will Listen to your Heart!" _

~ Dance Floor ~ Chika's P.O.V

'_There's only one person in this club who I had gotten off on the wrong foot tonight…'_ I thought to myself as the only other wrestler that I came in contact with tonight floated around in my head _'Stuart Bennett! Stuart Bennett!'_

Just than _Listen To Your Heart_ played throughout the speakers and the person who grabbed me before, spun me around making me look into his eyes. At first I was speechless from the spin, but as the song played I found myself slowly start to listen to my heart.

The first thing I did was wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to mine, the entire time we never lost eye contact with each other.

The song came to an end and I got on my tippy toes, closing the gap that was between our lips. At that moment, I didn't care if everyone in the club saw us cause with that one kiss I felt like the only people on Earth were me and Stu. The kiss lasted longer than a simple peck, hell it lasted longer than 3 minutes cause when we eventually broke apart, both of us needed air badly.

The first thing out of Stuart's mouth after a couple gasps of air, "I take it that kiss means we're dating!"

Glancing over at the rest of Nexus, as they got up and made their way over to us, I smiled and replied "yeah, though we may be dating.. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop teaming with my brother and join Nexus!"

"Fine, Love!" He said smiling and wrapping his arm around me, "but one day Nexus will do something in the ring for you and you'll owe us!"

"if that day ever comes," I said as my smile turns into a smirk, "I hope it's you, I'm going to have to owe and not the whole group!"

~ Couple Months Later, TLC PPV ~ Chika's P.O.V

I sat in the _Divas Locker Room_ watching a replay of what happened at the end of my match for the Divas Championship against Layla and Michelle McCool. I couldn't believe my eyes when Stuart Bennett_(Wade Barrett)_ came out and stood ring side, I must admit it paid off since it distracted Layla enough to get body slammed through a table - though it didn't break until I jump on it - but by the time I jumped Michelle tried and failed to pull her bestie off the table.

"I can't believe he actually came out.." I said to myself, since all the other divas were off somewhere else in the arena, "He must of remember what I said when we first started dating… great, I'm going to have to owe Stu something in return of helping me win the Divas Championship!"

* * *

><p><em>Ok, there we go.. also if I do write a sequel I might use what happened after Punk "betrayed" Wade during the Steel Cage match on RAW-taking off the Nexus armband and pushing him back into the cage-just so Punk could be leader! Or I might just move right on and involve The Corre!<em>

_Don't forget, If you read.. Please Review.. Your reviews mean a lot to me! :)_


End file.
